Peanut Butter Lullaby
by Skate4815162342
Summary: When Charlie brings Claire his “imaginary” peanut butter, they both fall into la la land. CharlieClaire POV.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Peanut Butter Lullaby 

By: LostPeanutButterlover

Rated: T

Summary: When Charlie brings Claire his "imaginary" peanut butter, they both fall into la la land. Charlie/Claire POV

Status of Fic: In Progress

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Lost; they belong to ABC, JJ Abrams, and Damon Lindelof.

Chapter One

Charlie walked over towards Claire and started packing her clothes.

"What are you doing?" Claire asked.

"Packing your stuff," Charlie said. "You're moving to the caves."

"Impossible. You got peanut butter?" Claire questioned, smiling just enough to see her dimples.

"You wanted it, I got it." Charlie said while reaching into the bag and pulling out the jar.

"Um… Charlie, it's empty." Claire said with a look of confusion on her face.

"No, it's not empty. It's filled with rich, creamy, and delightfully sticky peanut butter," Charlie said, putting his finger into the jar and scooping up some of the "imaginary" peanut butter. "Mmm… so tasty. So delicious."

Claire walked over and sat on the sand. Charlie followed her and then sat down on the sand beside her. He looked over at Claire's resting body. He thought it was the beautiful thing he ever saw, considering that she was pregnant. He stretched his hand out that was holding the jar and asked if she wanted any.

"Sure." Claire said, moving her hand over toward the outstretched jar in Charlie's hand. For about a split second Claire had put her hand onto his, but then she let go and put her finger into the jar and scooped out some of the peanut butter and put it into her mouth. "Mmm… It is delicious."

They took turns putting their fingers into the jar until the sun had set and Claire had invited Charlie to stay at her tent for the night.

When they got to the tent Charlie gave Claire one of the best massages she'd ever had. His hands were soft and tender. It made her relax, and if he'd kept rubbing her back for a few more minutes she would have been asleep.

After the massage, as Charlie was about to drift off to sleep, Claire touched her lips to his. It was just a small light kiss, but very tender. About a minute after the kiss had ended, Charlie said, "Goodnight… Love." He was in shock from the events of the day.

--------------------

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction. I hope you like it. More chapters coming. Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_(Charlie's dream)_

_Charlie ran through the jungle calling for help._

"_Jack! Kate! Sawyer! Anybody! Help!"_

_The first person Charlie came to was Kate._

"_Kate, follow me! We have a crisis." Charlie said, his heart pounding._

"_Does it involve Claire?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah, it does." Charlie said._

_Charlie and Kate started running through the jungle until they got to a clearing. The first thing Kate saw was Claire, sitting there with her hand on her stomach. Kate had seen her do this many times before, but now it was somehow different. Her expression was a major look of worry._

_Kate ran over to Claire and asked what was happening._

_Claire didn't say anything, but she let out a slow moan._

"_Charlie, go get Jack!" Kate said. "And hurry."_

_Charlie ran back through the jungle and straight into the caves. He was surprised to see that no one was there. He then headed straight to the beach. When he got there, the only things there were a signal fire, pieces of the wreckage, and sitting with a sun hat was the beautiful pregnant girl. Claire._

_Confused, Charlie walked hesitantly over towards Claire. As soon as he got over there he noticed something was different. "Um… Hello." Charlie said._

_Claire turned around, and Charlie's eyes went straight to Claire's arms. In her arms was a baby._

"_Meet the newcomer Charlie," Claire said. _

"_Where's everybody else?" Charlie asked._

"_I don't know. When the baby was born, Kate just disappeared like she was never there," Claire said._

_Suddenly there was a loud rumbling noise. "What's that?" Charlie asked, pointing out over the water._

"_Looks like a plane. An Oceanic plane. The tail section is missing, just like our plane," Claire said._

As the plane was about to crash, Charlie opened his eyes.

He looked to his right and saw Claire sleeping peacefully. Charlie leaned over and kissed her.

--------

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Reviews are very much appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

When Claire awoke from her restful sleep, she got up and instantly opened the empty jar of peanut butter.

As she opened it up she looked towards Charlie's area where he'd slept last night and noticed he was gone.

"Looking for me?" Charlie asked with a grin on his face.

"Yeah," Claire said

"I made you something." Charlie said.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I made a carrier for when the beloved baby is born," Charlie said as pulled from behind his back a blanket that had been folded and twisted so it would be able to hold something.

Claire then put down the jar, walked over towards Charlie, and kissed him. Charlie pulled her into him and deepened the kiss. She let him stop long enough for them both to lie down. Then Charlie started to kiss her again, lightly at first, gradually progressing heavier. Soon they realized they were hungry.

They spent the next hour taking their fingers and putting them into the peanut butter then into the each other's mouth. One time Charlie accidentally slipped and put the "imaginary" peanut butter onto Claire's cheek. He got up and licked it off. He intentionally slipped and kissed her. This time it progressed quickly and went straight from a kiss to making out.

"Hello, I'm right here and your tent flaps aren't even down," Kate said smiling.

"What do you need?" Claire asked.

"Sawyer and I will need Charlie for the rest of the day, if you don't mind," Kate said.

"No it's fine, I've got plenty of stuff to do, like eat imaginary peanut butter. It's quite good, you should try it sometime," Claire said.

"Give us a minute Kate," Charlie said. As Kate walked off, Charlie started to kiss Claire again. About a minute after, Kate came back.

"Do you have to be so precise!" Charlie asked.

"Sawyer says the same thing." Kate protested.

---------------

Author's Note: Chapter 4 will be up soon. Please read and review. Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long to update.

Shannon101, thanks for reviewing!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

-------------------

Chapter Four

Charlie returned later that evening after his secret meeting with Kate and Sawyer. They had needed to see Charlie so they could persuade him into helping them build Claire's baby's crib.

When he got to Claire's tent, she was writing in her journal. Charlie noticed the "imaginary" peanut butter behind her. _Yes_, Charlie thought. _I have an excuse to read Claire's journal. Yeah, I know I'm bloody scum, but…_ He walked behind her and looked down at the journal. He read the first half of the page….

_Today Charlie and I woke up and we ate some peanut butter. Charlie "accidentally" slipped and put some "imaginary" peanut butter on my cheek. He said he'd get it so he leaned in and licked it off. As he licked it off my cheek, he started sliding down towards my mouth. This is where it gets interesting and where I realized that I really like Charlie. As he got dangerously close to my lips, I turned my face to his and we started to make out. In my mind I was thinking oh God, don't ever leave my side Charlie. I don't want him to end up like Thomas. But then of course, Kate has to interrupt us and take Charlie away for the whole day. The thing I remember most is that Charlie got that hilarious smile on his face when he told Kate one minute, and she came back a minute later and Charlie said do you have to be so precise._

Charlie looked up from the journal and started walking towards the peanut butter jar when he tripped over a pile of Claire's clothes. "Charlie…were you reading my journal?" Claire asked, smiling.

Charlie thought, _Darn. Busted_. But then he said, "Um…No. Why would I do that?"

"Sure Charlie," Claire said, trying not to laugh. "Hey, I was thinking, how about we stay here instead of moving to the caves?"

"That's fi--."

Claire interrupted him abruptly by jumping out of her chair and smacked him with a kiss.

Charlie got out of the kiss and walked over to the tent door flaps and said, "Let's finish what we started." And then he winked at her.

After maybe an hour of kisses they went to bed.

So many thoughts were going through Claire's head that she was awake for three hours after Charlie went to bed. But when her thoughts cleared, she fell fast asleep.

_(Claire's Dream)_

_Claire awoke and noticed she was in a bed. A king sized bed._

"_Good morning Claire," said a person who she recognized almost immediately, and remembered him as Ethan. Ethan Rom._

"_Where's Charlie, Ethan?" Claire asked._

"_He's hanging around in the jungle. From a vine," Ethan retorted._

"_You're the most sick psychopath I've ever seen." When she said the word seen, she punched Ethan with the hardest punch she could handle. She punched him right in the temple. She had no clue what happened besides that she just killed Ethan._

(Back to the Island)

Claire woke up and noticed that Charlie was still sleeping peacefully.

She leaned over to kiss him when he woke up and embraced her in a hug she'd never forget, his warm skin on hers. She leaned down and kissed him softly. When she let go, Charlie left a trail of kisses from her chest up to her lips. She laughed.

This would be a day she'd never forget.

-----------

Author's Note: I hope to have Chapter 5 up sooner than I got this one done. Please read and review! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Shannon101 and Bryana for reviewing chapter four.

Chapter Five

After Charlie and Claire got up, Charlie walked to the caves. Upon arriving at the caves, Charlie ran into the guy with curly hair everybody called Hurley.

"Hey, dude!" Hurley said as Charlie walked past him. "I heard you and Claire were, you know, going out."

"Yeah, and your point is?" Charlie replied.

"No big deal, I just wanted to congratulate you by giving you and Claire a gift." As Hurley said this, he walked over to a duffel bag and revealed a bottle of champagne.

"Thanks Hurley! This is greatly appreciated."

When Charlie got back from the caves, he brought the champagne and the water into the tent. He hid the champagne and set off to find Kate and Sawyer.

When he found Kate and Sawyer, he asked what they were doing with the crib today.

"Nothing," Sawyer said.

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked.

"Sawyer means that the crib is done," Kate said.

"Yeah, Freckles and I already told everybody here and in the caves to meet right here at sunset tonight. Your job is to get Claire to come. We're presenting it to her," Sawyer said.

"Deal!" Charlie exclaimed.

That night…

"Aw, c'mon Claire, it gonna be fun," Charlie said.

"Okay, but only because you've been begging me to for the past two hours."

"Meet me at Sawyer's tent half an hour before sunset," Charlie reminded her for the fifth time that night.

"I'll see you then," Claire said.

---------------------------------------

Author's Note: I'll post Chapter Six soon. Please R&R. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to White Lily of the Lane and Shannon101 for reviewing!

On to the next chapter!

---------------

Chapter Six

Charlie walked casually over to Sawyer and Kate's tent where they would be presenting Claire with her crib.

"Done deal, Sawyer. Claire's coming," Charlie said.

"I saw you this morning walking back from the caves with a bottle of champagne," Kate said.

"What are you planning to do with Claire?" Sawyer asked.

"Well, I was gonna take her to a really romantic spot on the beach that Sayid found. There, we are going to have the champagne and our dinner. Then for desert, we'll have our special peanut butter."

"Sounds really romantic, Charlie," Kate said smiling. "But, Claire can't drink champagne while she's pregnant."

"Oh. I didn't know that. I guess Hurley didn't either."

"Men," Kate sighed, "All they want to do is get us drunk and take advantage of us." She looked at Sawyer.

"What?" Sawyer asked, feigning innocence.

"So how are we going to give the crib --," Charlie started, but was interrupted by Kate.

"Shh… It's Claire," Kate said. "Hey Claire!"

"Hi Kate!" Claire said, running towards Kate and embraced her in a hug.

"Hey Mamacita!" Sawyer called. "What about me?" Sawyer stood up. She hugged him too.

"So what's this special occasion?" Claire asked.

"Well --," Charlie yet again was cut off.

"Surprise!" said all the castaways as they leapt out of bushes and trees.

"We made you a gift," Sawyer said, bringing the crib out from the tent. "It's a crib for the baby."

"That's so sweet," Claire said happily. "Hey Charlie, I have to talk to you. Bring the crib too."

Charlie walked over to the crib. He picked it up and started walking towards Claire. "So what do you need to talk to me for?" Charlie asked.

"Not much. It's just, I'm going to have the baby tomorrow or the next day."

"How do you know that?" Charlie questioned.

"I went to Jack," Claire said.

By now they had walked from Sawyer's tent to theirs. Claire opened the tent door for Charlie so he could put the crib in. As Claire came in, Charlie walked toward her and gave her a kiss that said thank you for holding the tent door, thank you for letting me stay in your – our – tent. It said everything.

"You're welcome," Claire said, walking towards her bed.

"Hey Claire?" Charlie said.

"Yeah?"

"Surprise!" Charlie said. He had walked over to the mountain of dirty clothes and pulled out the champagne.

"Where did you find that?" Claire asked.

"Hurley. I know you can't drink it while you're pregnant, but we'll save it to celebrate after the baby is born."

Claire looked behind her and saw Kate and Sawyer walking towards their tent holding hands and kissing.

"You don't have doors _or_ a tent," Claire said to them.

"We came here to try some of Charlie's delicious extra smooth peanut butter," Kate said.

"Oh, can't wait," Sawyer said unenthusiastically. Kate playfully punched him.

"Come on in," Claire said. Behind Claire, Charlie tried not to laugh as he saw Sawyer make bunny ears behind Kate's head. They walked into the tent and Kate nearly tripped over a mountain of clothes.

"Hmm… I could get used to this. It's just like my old house," Sawyer said. "Can I move in?"

"Sawyer!" Kate said.

"Okay let's eat. Peanut butter!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Ladies first," Sawyer said. Kate put her finger into the jar, then took it out and placed it into her mouth.

"I can taste it," Kate said. "It's delicious."

Sawyer was dumb enough to stick his whole hand in the jar. When he tried to take his hand out he couldn't. It was stuck. "Son of a ….!" Sawyer shouted.

"Well Sawyer, you can sleep with it on your hand tonight," Kate said. "We'll get it off in the morning. Let's go Sawyer, before you hurt somebody."

------

"Goodnight Charlie," Claire said.

"Goodnight love," Charlie said and he leaned over and kissed her.

_(Charlie's dream)_

_A scream awoke him from what he thought was a restful sleep. He looked and saw Claire sleeping. Charlie got up and walked out onto the beach._

_He looked to his right and saw Kate screaming. He ran over to her and asked what was wrong. _

"_My plane broke," she cried._

(Back to the Island)

Sawyer woke up because he was uncomfortable and realized that that was because of the jar on his hand. He sat up and put the jar in between his feet and pushed. The jar went flying and hit one of his tent poles. "I'm free!" Sawyer whispered. And then he fell backwards and went to sleep.

_(Charlie's Dream…again)_

"_Can I see your plane?" Charlie asked, holding out his hand._

"_Sure," Kate said holding it out to him._

_Charlie took it and asked her a question she really didn't want to answer. "Where'd you get it?"_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Charlie woke up early the next morning and saw Claire staring at him.

"Good Morning." Claire said.

"What are we doing today?" Charlie asked.

"We're going to clean the tent." Claire said with a smile on her face.

Charlie thought in his mind; _Oh god why me._ Charlie walked over to Claire and asked if he could go ask Sawyer for some strips of paper and pen.

"Sure Charlie, hurry back." Claire said.

Charlie was out of that tent as fast as lightning running backwards on a treadmill. "Sawyer, Kate, you got to help me."

"What is it Chucky?" Sawyer asked him.

"Claire is going to make me clean the tent." Charlie said. "Can I have some paper and a pen?"

"Sure Charlie." Kate said.

Kate came back a few minutes later and gave Charlie the paper and pen.

He took them and folded them in half so they would be able to stand on something like clothes and dressers. He opened the pen and wrote on one of the pieces of paper Charlie's Clothes, on another was Claire's Clothes.

He gave Kate the rest of the paper and the pen back, and then he went back and started to help Claire pick up the clothes.

"Claire, look what I did." Charlie said. "It' so we can't mix our clothes up."

"Put them on the bed." Claire said.

Charlie walked over and started to pick up and separated Claire's clothes from his.

An hour later Charlie and Claire had finished cleaning up the clothes. "The final touch." Claire said as she placed her card on her neatly stacked pile of clothes.

Charlie placed his card on his pile of clothes. His pile was not nearly as good as Claire's.

"Oh my god Charlie." Claire said. "You're bloody useless at folding clothes!"

"Oh well," Charlie said. "At home I would just stuff everything in my drawers."

"O.K" Claire said as she started to walk towards Kate and Sawyer's tent. All of a sudden Claire stopped dead in her tracks and slowly sat down.

Charlie ran over towards her and asked her what was going on, she said "Get Kate, and tell Sawyer to go get Jack. Go with him too."

Charlie ran down the beach, and toward Sawyer's tent. As he got there they were just getting ready to go to the caves. "Kate! Go see Claire."

"Why Charlie?" She asked.

"She's having her baby." Charlie said. "Sawyer, we have to go get Jack."

They all took off running.

About 10 minutes after running through the jungle Charlie noticed that Sawyer had gotten the jar off his hand. "How did you get the jar off your hand?"

"I put it in between my feet and pushed." Sawyer said.

"Oh" Charlie said.

About five minutes later they reached the caves. "Jack!" Sawyer shouted. "Locke, where's Jack?"

"He's in the cave." Locke said. "Why do you need him?"

"Claire's having her baby." Charlie said.

Charlie and Sawyer ran toward the cave Locke pointed to and called Jack.

"What do need, guys?" Jack said.

"Claire's having her baby." Sawyer said.

"What?" Jack questioned. "Well let's go!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you BobtheFrog for Reading and Reviewing chapter seven.**

**Chapter Eight**

Jack, Charlie, and Sawyer ran through the path that led from the caves to the beach.

They got to the beach as fast as they could. When they reached the beach Sawyer and Charlie ran straight over to Kate and Claire. Jack was twenty feet behind them, and wheezing. When he finally got to where Claire and Kate were, he walked over to Claire and started to time the contractions.

Five minutes later the contractions reached one minute apart. "O.k. Claire, push." Jack said. "That's good, come on Claire, you can do it." Finally when the baby's head was out he told her to push as hard as she could.

Claire screamed.

"Come on honey." Kate said.

Claire screamed again.

"You will rule this island." Sawyer said. "You will go down in history by being stranded on an island and having a child. Other than the crazy French chick who I guess had a daughter. That's what Sayid said anyway. But that was sixteen years ago."

Claire screamed again, "I can't bloody do this!"

"Yes you can! Come on Claire, Honey." Charlie said.

"No I can't!" Claire exclaimed as she gave a final last push. Then she heard a cry that was not hers.

"Claire." Jack said. "You have a baby boy."

"No way!" Claire screamed.

Jack gave Claire her newborn son. She held him in one arm and she gave her other arm to Charlie so that he could help her up.

When they were all standing she let Charlie, Sawyer, and Kate hold him.

"He has your eyes" Kate said. She passed him to Sawyer who surprisingly for the first time anyone has seen of him on the island was very gentle.

"He has your ears." Sawyer said. He passed him to Charlie like he had given a baby to someone before.

"He's beautiful, Claire." Charlie said.

------------------

Claire and Charlie were walking down the beach when they passed by Hurley.

"Whoa dude. You're a mom." Hurley said directing it at Claire.

"Hey Hurley." Libby said from inside the tent. "Come eat dinner."

"See you later guys." Hurley said.

------------------

That night Claire and Charlie put the always crying baby into the crib.

They moved the crib into the middle of where they both slept.

_(Claire's Dream)_

_She got up and looked down at the body of Ethan. An Other. Then she ran out into the hallway. She looked to her right and didn't see anybody, and then she looked to her left and saw a bearded man watching her. _

_She ran towards the bearded man._

"_Um... Excuse me?" Claire asked._

_The bearded man looked at her. "Yes miss?" the bearded man said._

"_How do I get out of here?" Claire asked. "There was some weird guy named Ethan in my room, he was telling me that my boyfriend was hanging around in the jungle somewhere by a vine."_

"_Well, Ethan was right. He is hanging around in the jungle." The bearded man said. "Oh yeah, my name's Tom."_

"_Really, the last I heard your name was Freak." Claire said._

(Back to the island)

WAHHHHHHHHHH!

That was the first thing Claire heard when she woke up from her restful sleep.

"Baby." Claire said.

"Yes?" Charlie said.

"I was talking about the baby." Claire said.

----------------------------------

Thank you to all the people who will review this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you shannon101 for reviewing. And now on with chapter nine.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Nine**

Claire and Charlie got up out of their beds and looked down at the crying baby in the crib.

"Hello." Charlie said to the baby with a funny face and voice.

"WAHHHHH!" The baby screamed.

"Claire, what do we do?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," Claire said. "I've never done this before."

"Perhaps he's wet," Charlie said.

"Fine, I'll check him," Claire said.

"WAHHHHHH!" The baby cried out again.

"Hello?" someone said from the door.

"Come in!" Claire said.

The person at the door was none other than Kate. "Hey Charlie, hi Claire. Guess what," Kate said. "Sawyer and I are getting married!"

"No way!" Claire exclaimed. "When did that happen?"

"Around 11:00 last night," Kate said.

What did he say? What did you say? Give me all the juicy details," Claire asked excitedly.

"Well," Kate said. "Sawyer said last night that we would play a game called 'I never.'"

"Yeah?" Claire asked.

"The first thing he said was 'I never was married.' And because I had been married I had to drink. Oh yeah, Sawyer shared the liquor cart with me. Then I said 'I never wore pink.' And he drank and said, 'The '80's.' I guess he decided that after a few rounds he would ask me if I would marry him due to the fact that we learned that we had a lot of stuff in common. Of course I said yes."

"So when is it going to be?" Claire asked.

"Don't rush me," Kate said. "I already found the perfect dress and I'm going to make Sawyer wear something pink."

"That ought to be a fun wedding," Claire said. "I never knew Sawyer was the romantic type like that."

"Me either," Kate said.

"Who else knows?" Charlie asked.

"No one besides you," Kate said. "Later tonight we're going to tell everyone to meet at our tent. We aren't gonna tell 'em why, just that it's important."

"I see," Charlie said. "But just so you know ahead of time, I'm horrible at keeping secrets." Claire was behind him nodding her head.

Charlie walked over and picked up the newest member to their island family. When he was picked up he started to cry so Charlie walked over and grabbed his guitar. Then he gave Claire the baby. Then Charlie started to play the guitar and sing 'Catch a Falling Star'.

Throughout the whole song Kate and Claire sang also. By the end of the song the baby had fallen fast asleep, and should be that way for at least three hours.

"Wow," Kate said. "You sure are good at singing lullabies and putting people to sleep."

"Back home this voice would make hot teenage girls faint," Charlie said. Claire still behind him mouthed to Kate, "It's true."

-----------------------------------

Claire and Kate went out of the tent and searched the luggage for anything that was pink that Sawyer could wear.

Charlie walked out of the tent and over towards Sawyer's tent and came to the door to see Sawyer reading a book that was called; Dear God it's me Margaret. "Hey Sawyer," Charlie said. "Congrats on getting married to Kate. She just left with Claire to go find something to wear, and she said that you were gonna tell everyone to meet you and Kate at your tent, so I decided to help."

"All righty Tattoo," Sawyer said. "You can come and help if you want to."

Sawyer got up and said, "Charlie tell people at the caves, I'll get the people here at the beach." Then he started to walk over towards Shannon.

"Howdy Barbie," Sawyer said.

"What do you want?" Shannon asked.

"Just came to tell you to meet me and Kate at our tent tonight, it's a surprise." Sawyer told her.

"What for?"

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't be if you told me."

"Tell your brother to follow you there tonight." Sawyer said.

Charlie walked through the jungle towards the caves.

As he got to the caves he told Locke and Sun to meet Kate and Sawyer at their tent. He walked towards the big guy with curly hair known as Hurley.

"Hey Hurley tell everyone to meet at Sawyer and Kate's tent tonight. Tell Jack last." Charlie said.

"O.K. dude." Hurley said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**End of chapter nine. Who wants to see Jack cry at the wedding? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed chapter nine.**

**--------------------------------------**

**Chapter Ten**

Hurley walked throughout the caves and told everyone about the meeting with Sawyer and Kate at their tent.

When he came to Jack it was about time to go to the beach for the special meeting.

"Hey dude," Hurley said, "Sawyer wants you to meet him at his tent in about fifteen minutes."

"What, why?" Jack said.

"Nothing big. We have to get there soon though."

"Fine let's go."

------------------------------------

(At the beach)

"Hey Sawyer, if I have to get dressed up, so do you." Kate said holding up a pink shirt.

"No way." Sawyer said.

"Aw come on Sawyer" Claire said holding the baby on her hip.

"Fine, but only for you Kate."

------------------------------------

(Fifteen minutes later)

"Everybody's here Kate." Charlie said.

"O.k.," Kate said, "Sawyer, we're ready."

"Okay Freckles." Sawyer said.

Kate and Sawyer walked out in front of their tent, and Kate announced, "Sawyer and I… Are getting married."

Everyone let out a big whoop. Everyone except Jack. "What? Kate! Everyone knows you belong with me!"

Charlie took out his guitar and started to play "Here Comes the Bride."

"Mr. Eko, can you come up here please?" Kate asked him.

"No problem Kate." Mr. Eko said.

------------------------------

"Do you, Kate take Sawyer to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Eko said.

"I do." Kate said.

"And do you, Sawyer take Kate as your lawfully wedded wife?" Eko said.

"I do." Sawyer said.

Then, you may now kiss the bride." Eko said.

Sawyer looked at Kate's body, and then kissed her.

"Boo." Jack said.

"Oh shut up Jack." Ana-Lucia said.

"Don't talk to me like that!" Jack yelled.

-------------------------------------

(After the wedding)

"Go Kate." Charlie said, hugging her.

"Go Sawyer." Claire laughed hugging him.

Charlie reached over and held Claire's hand, "During the wedding, Claire and I decided we were going to get married also just so it can be three couples on the island who are married."

"Who's the third?" Sawyer asked.

"Rose and Bernard." Claire said.

"Oh." Sawyer said.

------------------------------------------

That night Claire tucked the baby in and settled down next to Charlie.

She laid on her side and looked at Charlie. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." Charlie said back to her. She scooted closer to him and put her arm over him and hugged him like a cuddly teddy bear. She didn't even know she was doing it. Because she was already fast asleep.

_(Charlie's dream)_

"_I got it from my boyfriends' car." Kate said._

"_Did you steal it?" Charlie asked._

"_Kind of. I was being chased by police, and I told Tom not to come, but he insisted and he ended up getting shot by a policeman. It was the only thing in his car that I could take that would allow me to remember him."_

"_I see." Charlie said._

"_Can I have it back?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah." Charlie said. "I should be leaving now so I can get back to Claire."_

"_Okay." Kate said looking at her broken plane wondering if anyone could fix it._

-------------------------------

**Please read and review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it's been so long since the last chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 11**

Charlie woke up suddenly and noticed that Claire was sleeping with her arm around him.

"Good morning," Claire said.

"Good morning, Love," Charlie said as he turned his head towards her and kissed her. Charlie noted that the baby was still sleeping. "Hey Claire?" Charlie asked.

"What?" Claire said back to him.

"Don't you think it's time that we thought up a name for mister sleepy head?"

"Yeah I do, but please don't call him mister sleepy head if we don't think of a name for him today," she said.

"Okay, Claire," Charlie said. "I promise."

They sealed that promise with an exclamation point, including Claire and Charlie making contact with their lips.

All of a sudden there was a cry coming from the baby's crib.

Claire and Charlie walked over towards the crib and Charlie asked the baby, "Are you hungry? Huh?"

The baby just looked up at him and cooed.

"Hey, Claire. Little man here is hungry."

"Okay. I'll be there in a minute," she said.

Charlie picked up the baby and started to rock him back and forth. Claire walked over towards Charlie just as the baby started to snuggle into Charlie's arms.

"Okay I'll feed him now," Claire said.

---------------------------------------------

Charlie walked out of his tent and went over towards the newlywed's tent, Sawyer and Kate.

"Hey Charlie," Kate said.

"Hey Kate," Charlie said. "Where's Sawyer?"

"He's out with Locke hunting boar," she said.

---------------------------------------------

_Oh God, help me. He doesn't shut up, _Sawyer thought.

_It's not nice to say that, it's not his fault._

_Are you God? In my head? _

_Yes. _

_Then why haven't you sent rescue yet?_

_Because I don't like some people on the island. I have to kill some people or else this wouldn't make sense to strand people here just to torture them._

_Okay, I thought you were supposed to be nice. Please let Jack die._

_**----------------------------------------**_

"Oh," Charlie said. "Well I should be going so that I can help Claire think of a name for the baby."

"Can I help?" Kate asked.

"Sure," Charlie said as they walked off down the beach towards Charlie and Claire's tent.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope to update sooner than this next time. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to BobtheFrog, Shannon101, and Bryana for reviewing the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 12**

Kate and Charlie walked back into Claire and Charlie's tent. "Hey Claire," Kate said. "How's the baby."

"Oh, he's fine. Did you come to help Charlie and I pick out a name?" Claire asked.

"Yes, I did," Kate said. "Where should we start?"

-------------------------------------

"Hey, Sawyer," Locke said.

"Yeah?" Sawyer said.

"We wandered into boar territory, so you're going to have to…"

_Why can't he just shut up! _Sawyer thought. _All I hear from his mouth is 'blah, blah, blah'. The only thing I recognize is when he says 'Kate' or 'Sawyer', myself, the hottest guy on the island. Or at least Freckles thinks so._

"Sawyer? Hello? Anybody home?" Locke asked.

"Yeah, there's somebody home," Sawyer said. "Why'd you drag me out here? I'd rather be with Kate right now."

"That's not very nice, James. You should respect your elders."

"Yeah? And why's that? Because you told me to?"

"Well… because I'm smarter."

"I'm going back to camp whether you like it or not," Sawyer said. "You old geezer," Sawyer mumbled under his breath.

------------------------------------

"How about Alexander?" Charlie asked.

"Too funky," Kate said. "I think Tom is nice."

"No, there's no way I'll name my child after his father," Claire said, looking at her son. "How about Ross, or Joey, or Chandler?" she asked.

"Are those names from the show 'Friends'?" Kate asked.

"Yeah. It's my favorite show," Claire said.

"No. He shouldn't be named after a fictional TV character," Charlie said, "he should be named--"

Somebody from outside on the beach had interrupted him and said, "Lenny or Damien".

"Hurley, is that you?" Claire asked.

"Dude, yeah," Hurley said.

"I don't know about Damien. I just watched 'The Omen' right before I got on the plane. I'll think about Lenny," Claire said.

"Oh, all right," Hurley said.

Another voice came from outside the tent. It was that of the con man, Sawyer. "You should name him Aaron."

"I like that," Claire said. "Where did you come up with it?"

"It's my middle name. Aaron," Sawyer answered. "My dad thought it was cute. My mom wanted me to be Zander instead of James, so I'd be called Zander Aaron Ford, but my dad won and I became James Aaron Ford."

"I see," Claire said. "Well, it's getting late. You guys should get going."

"Good night Hurley, Charlie, Claire, and little baby Aaron," Kate said.

"Night y'all," Sawyer said.

"Night everybody," Charlie and Claire said simultaneously.

A few minutes later, when everyone was gone, Charlie lay down on the bed and watched as Claire lifted off her shirt to feed the baby before going to bed.

After Aaron was fed, Claire walked over to the stack of clothes that said 'Charlie' and put one of his shirts on.

"I hope you don't expect me to wear one of your shirts," Charlie said.

Claire giggled. "Nope, I don't."

"Good. I wouldn't have anyway."

"Wait until tomorrow," Claire said. "You and Sawyer are getting your hair cut at Claire and Kate's Beauty Salon.

"Oh yippee, I'm thrilled."

"I'm sure Sawyer will say the same thing," Claire said.

"WHAT!" Charlie heard Sawyer yell. "That bites!"

"Goodnight, Charlie," Claire said.

"Goodnight, Love," Charlie said.

All of a sudden Charlie felt the warmth of Claire's arm around his chest, and for the first time in a month, Charlie slept wonderfully.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is a continuation of Claire's dream from chapter 8. **

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13**

(Claire's Dream)

"_Now why would that be," Tom asked, "Why would you think my name was 'Freak' if you didn't know my name until just now?"_

"_I don't know, it's just every time I hear that name I assume it could be possible that it was my old boyfriend," Claire said._

"_How do you know I'm not your old boyfriend?" Tom asked._

_He could tell she was getting annoyed by answering all his questions. _

"_Because you're like, what, 48? Tom was 23. You're just too old to be him," Claire answered. "Also, just tell me how to get out of this place."_

"_No, you're not going anywhere," Tom retorted. _

"_And for your information when Tom left, he just got on a plane and left."_

"_Time here goes faster than the real world. You think you've been here for a month and a half right? Well you haven't. You've been on this rock for over 2 years. In the real world it's only been a month and a half."_

"_But the baby, hasn't been born yet," Claire said. Claire then noticed something different about Tom's voice. He had a heavy Australian accent. _

"_Too bad for you, Claire, it is me, bwaaaahhahha!" Tom said. "I've been on this island 3 months, which is about 7 years. I'm not 48 I'm 30 the beard and hair is fake." He pulled off the beard and wig and Claire noticed he looked like the same old Thomas she had once loved._

"_No you can't be him, bring Charlie back here right now," she screamed at Tom._

"_Claire, the reason Ethan brought you here was to be comfy and to have your baby in this hatch with all the tools you need. Also because I wanted to see you Claire. I just wanted to see my baby," Tom said._

_Claire looked up at him and slapped him hard across the face and started screaming again. "You're sick! Why would you have a minion kidnap a pregnant girl and her boyfriend just to kill him! And to see his pregnant ex-girlfriend just because I'm carrying his kid? Why can't you be more civilized, like start wearing shoes, and come stay at the beach with all of us. Stop kidnapping us and killing us."  
_

"_I can't do that, Claire," Tom said. "I was brought here to kidnap and kill. Bwaaaahhahha!_

_Claire shook her head and kicked Tom in the face. He deserved it. She quickly turned and saw a sign that said exit. She turned back and saw Tom sitting there putting a hand on his nose. She could tell he was crying. She turned around again and walked out._

(End of dream)


	14. Chapter 14

I'm warning you this chapter is really short. This continues from Charlie's dream in Chapter 10.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

(Charlie's Dream)

_Charlie walked away from Kate and went towards Claire's tent that she shares with him. He passed by a bunch of people on his way back. He passed by Michael and Walt, who were throwing the ball for Vincent to fetch. He passed by John Locke, who by everybody's experience says that he doesn't shut up. But hey, he is our only good hunter. _

_The last person he saw was the crybaby doctor, Jack. When he walked past him he heard, "Why did you do this to me Kate? Everyone knows you wanted to marry me and not that redneck conman. I mean, I have such a better body than him, I mean, look at me, I have to have at least an 8 pack," he said to himself as he raised his shirt. _

"_Scarred for life," Charlie said as he continued to walk back to Claire's tent. When he got to the tent he went in and said "Hey Claire." _

"_Yeah, Charlie?" she asked as she put the baby down. Then she picked up the baby and started to burp him. _

"_Uh, how are you feeling?" Charlie asked as he walked over towards her. "You know, after you had the baby?" _

"_I'm fine, Charlie," Claire said._

_The baby burped._

"_Good one, little guy," Charlie said as Claire came over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you Claire." _

"_I love you too Charlie," Claire said._

"_Baaaah," the baby said._

"_You too," Charlie and Claire said simultaneously._

(End of dream)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Only 2 more chapters to go. Please read and review.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter will be longer and hopefully make up for the shortness of the last chapter. No dreams in this one! Please read and review. **

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 15**

When Claire woke up early the next morning she was surprised to see that Charlie was already awake and was holding Aaron up in front of his face and making funny faces.

"Charlie, what are you doing?" Claire asked with a look of confusion on her face.

"Oh, nothing honey. Aaron here woke me up because he wouldn't stop crying his eyes out, so I got up and picked him up out of his crib and started making funny faces at him so he would laugh. So I've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes making faces and whenever I stop he starts crying again," Charlie said, as he gave Claire her son.

Claire took her son and said, "Charlie we have to find somebody who can babysit Aaron today."

"Why do we have to find a babysitter for Aaron?" Charlie said as he pecked Claire on the cheek.

"Remember I told you last night, you and Sawyer are getting your hair cut today," Claire said.

"Oh yeah, so excited," Charlie said unenthusiastically. "Who were you thinking of getting as a babysitter?"

"I was thinking about Sun, or Hurley," Claire said. "Who do you think should be the babysitter this time?"

"I think Sun should take care of Aaron today," Charlie said. "Let's go find her."

------------------------------

"No problem, Claire," Sun said, "I'll watch after Aaron for a while."

"Ok Sun. We'll be here to pick him up at sunset," Charlie said. "See you later, little guy."

"Bye Sun. Bye Aaron," Claire said.

------------------------------

"Hey Sawyer," Charlie asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready, I just hope Freckles doesn't cut my ear off," Sawyer said.

"I'm sure she won't _try_ to," Charlie said.

Sawyer punched him playfully in the shoulder. "You're a funny guy, Chucky."

"Thanks Sawyer," Charlie said as he playfully punched Sawyer back. Sawyer punched him back again. Just as they started cat-fighting, Kate and Claire came up and saw them.

"You guys are like children," Kate said. "We can't leave you two alone for five minutes."

"Sawyer started it!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Did not!" Sawyer said back. "You said that Kate wouldn't _try_ to cut my ear off."

Kate laughed. "I'm not that mean, but if you don't shut up I might cut your ear off." Instantly Sawyer and Charlie shut up and stuck their tongues out at each other, then played the silent game.

------------------------------------

"Welcome Charlie and Sawyer to the first and hopefully last, at least on this island, the Claire and Kate Beauty Salon," Claire said.

"Who's going first?" Kate asked. Charlie pointed at Sawyer, and Sawyer pointed at Charlie. "Well, looks like we're just going to have to do this the hard way."

"How's that?" Claire asked.

"We make out with them, and bring one of them to the chair," Kate said quietly, so only Claire could hear her.

"I'll do it first, I could probably just sweet-talk Charlie into going towards the chair," Claire said.

"Ok Claire, go for it," Kate said.

"Hey Charlie," Claire said, "Come here."

Charlie came over and stood in front of Claire.

"Yes Claire?" Charlie asked.

"If you sit in that chair in the next five seconds I'll give you a surprise tonight after Aaron goes to bed."

"Yes ma'am!" Charlie said as he ran to the chair.

"How did you do that?" Kate asked in a very quiet voice.

"I told him he had 5 seconds to get in the chair and I'd give him a surprise after Aaron went to bed."

"I see. What's the surprise?" Kate asked.

"There isn't one, it was a joke. Ok, well maybe I'll take him into bed and take off his shirt. And then of course he'll end up kissing me and taking off my shirt, and hey, as long as it's him I don't care. If it was anybody else I would probably slap them."

"Cla-ire I'm waiting for you to cut my ha-ir," Charlie called in a sing-song voice from the chair.

"Ok. I'm coming," Claire said and walked over to the chair.

"So Claire, how short are you going to cut my hair?" Charlie asked with a look of concern on his face.

"As short as I want," Claire said.

"I was afraid of that," Charlie said.

Claire grabbed the scissors and started snipping away at Charlie's hair. After a few minutes of snippity-snip Claire announced she was done.

Charlie reached up and felt his head. "Phew, only a trim," Charlie said. "I hate haircuts." Charlie walked by Sawyer and said, "Your turn. Watch your ears."

Sawyer rolled his eyes and walked to the chair.

_Snip. Snip._ Sawyer could feel all the strands of his hair being cut in half.

"How's your haircut going?" Hurley said as he walked by.

"How's your haircut going?" Sawyer mocked. "Pillsbury."

"All done," Kate said, "And I didn't cut off your ear."

"Ha!" Sawyer smirked as he walked past Charlie. "She didn't cut off my ear."

"Hey I got an idea," Claire said. "Kate mentioned that before you two lovebirds got married you played a game called 'I Never'. Let's play that."

"Ok, I'll tell you how to play. First it starts with one person and they'll say 'I never…" then finish the sentence. If it's something you did, you drink. If you didn't do it, you don't drink. For example: I never wore tighty whities. And if that's true, I'd drink. If it's not true, I wouldn't drink."

"Come back here an hour before sunset. Sawyer and I have to go find the drinks," Kate said.

"We still have the champagne that Hurley gave to Charlie," Claire said. "We'll bring that too."

Sawyer looked at Charlie before walking off and stuck out his tongue. "Meanie," Charlie said.

"You and Sawyer are definitely the two biggest babies I've ever seen," Claire said. "You're even worse than Aaron on a bad day."

"I take that as a complement," Charlie said.

"Of course you take that as a complement," Claire retorted.

-----------------------------

"Well, we're here. Let's wait for Sawyer and Kate by making out in the chair," Charlie said.

"Ok," Claire said. _At least I get his tongue_, she thought. Claire leaned in and sat on Charlie's lap. They began to make out but then Sawyer and Kate came up towards the chair.

"Oh my God, we can't leave you two alone either unless you have Aaron with you," said Kate.

"You're probably the same way except without a baby," Claire said. "Did you find the drinks?"

"Sure did. Did you bring the champagne?" Sawyer asked.

"Yes we did," Charlie said.

"Good. Let's play 'I never'," Kate said. "Sawyer, you go first."

"Ok. Here we go. I never liked getting sand in my pants," Sawyer said as they all drank. Claire, being a nursing mother, only drank water.

"I never wore tighty whities," Charlie said, using Sawyer's example from earlier. The only person who drank was Sawyer.

"Don't laugh at me. My mom made me. I would have gone commando, but nooooo, my mom made me wear tighty whities," Sawyer said as they all started laughing at him.

"I never could stay in one place longer than a week," Kate said as she picked up the champagne and sipped it.

"I never had been out of Australia until now," Claire said as Charlie, Sawyer and Kate drank.

"I never---," Sawyer began but was interrupted by Jack.

"Shut up, Sawyer," Jack said.

"What crawled up your butt and died?" Sawyer asked.

"You getting married to Kate, that's what," Jack said as Ana Lucia walked by.

"Oh, quit your whining Jack, you're making everybody's eyes water because you won't shut up," Ana Lucia offered. "And stop whining about Sawyer and Kate getting married. Everybody can see how much they're in love. It's sickening."

"Hey, Kate, I think that Charlie and I are going to pick up Aaron. This is getting a little weird," Claire said.

"Ok, talk to you later," Kate said.

"Charlie, let's go pick up Aaron," Claire said, "Come on."

"Aw, come on, Claire," Charlie pleaded. "Things are starting to get good."

Sawyer got up, went over to Jack, and punched him in the face. "Stay out of our way and leave Kate alone. Stalker!"

Charlie and Claire started walking away as Sawyer kicked Jack in the chest and walked back over to Kate. "Hey Jack," Kate said. As Jack looked over, Kate started to kiss Sawyer, which soon turned out to be more than a 'kiss'. "Hey Sawyer," she muttered, "We aren't in the tent. A bunch of people are watching, even Walt, and you were trying to take my shirt off. Walt's too young to see a topless girl."

"Well it's about time he saw one," Sawyer said as he continued to try to pull Kate's shirt off. She slapped his hand away and made a run for the tent. "Hey come back here. You're going to be in a lot of trouble when I get back to that tent," Sawyer called teasingly from his position at Claire and Kate's Beauty Salon. He took off running after her.

-----------------------------------

"Charlie, isn't the sunset so beautiful?" Claire asked him.

"Yeah, sure. Hey Claire, what's my surprise?"

"You're just going to have to wait and see," Claire said. "But trust me, you're going to like it."

Just the way she said that to Charlie was hot and sexy, and it made him sweat and want the surprise even more. "I think we should go pick up Aaron now," Charlie said, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Ok," Claire said as she leaned in and started to kiss him. Like it was instinct, Claire opened her mouth so Charlie's tongue could dance with hers. Also, his hand shot up her shirt and he started to rub her back.

All of a sudden they heard from behind them, Sun's husband Jin speaking Korean. The only word they understood was 'Aaron'. Charlie stopped kissing her and removed his hand from Claire's shirt. They all walked to Sun and Jin's tent.

----------------------------------

"So Sun, was Aaron any trouble?" Claire asked.

"No, not at all," Sun said handing Aaron to Charlie. "Jin and I are thinking of starting a family."

"That would be cool," Charlie said. "Sawyer and Kate I think already have. They probably did the night they got married."

"Ok, Charlie, let's go home so I can feed Aaron and put him to bed," Claire said.

"Don't forget about---" Charlie began but was interrupted by Claire.

"Yes, I know, Aaron's lullaby," Claire said, winking at Charlie.

"What's his lullaby?" Sun asked.

"Charlie and I sing Aaron 'Catch A Falling Star' every night before he goes to bed," Claire said. "It puts him right to sleep. I think it's the guitar personally, Charlie's outstanding."

Charlie blushed and said, "No it's definitely your voice, I can hardly stay awake when you sing that lullaby. It puts me to sleep also." Charlie grabbed Claire by the arm and started pulling her out of the tent.

"Bye Sun, Jin. See you tomorrow, I guess," Claire said. As soon as they were out of earshot of all the tents, she asked, "What was that all about?"

"I want my surprise," Charlie said.

Claire smiled. "Fine, let's go put Aaron to bed," she said.

------------------------------------

"_Save it for a rainy day_," Claire sang ending the song. "He's asleep," she whispered.

Charlie put his guitar down and walked towards Claire and started to make out with her. Again. This time, Claire pushed him down on the bed and took off his shirt. He leaned up and kissed her again and removed her shirt. "So this is my surprise?" he asked rolling over so that he was on top of her.

"Yep," Claire said. "It's your special night. You got your hair cut so you can get to 2nd base again.

"Well if it's my special night, then I guess that's all right," Charlie said. Then he added greedily, "But I wish it was 3rd…"

Claire just glared at him.

"What? A man's got needs you know."

Claire rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------

"Charlie, not so loud. Do you want to wake up Aaron?" Claire whispered.

"It's not my fault you made me hit the pole with my head," Charlie said. "At least this incident was at the end of our kissy-kissy."

"Charlie, we should get some rest," Claire said.

"Why?" Charlie asked.

"Because we're getting married tomorrow," Claire stated matter-of-factly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next chapter will be the final chapter. Please read and review! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Final chapter! This is it guys. Oh well. Hope you enjoyed it. This was my first fic so if it wasn't that great, hopefully I'll get better for the next one. **

**Warning – a little bit of Jack-bashing. **

**It's over and I still don't own Lost or any of these characters. Sigh…**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 16**

When Charlie woke up in the morning, he went over to Aaron and picked him up. "Hey Buddy. According to your mum, I'm going to be your daddy." Aaron looked up at him and cooed. Charlie looked over at Claire, still shirtless from the night before, as she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes.

"Good morning, honey," Claire said, "How's Aaron?"

"He's fine, and good morning back to you, love," Charlie said.

Claire walked over to Charlie and kissed him on the cheek. "Go get yourself cleaned up," Claire said, "For the wedding."

"How come I didn't know about this wedding?" Charlie asked, although he liked the fact that Claire took charge and scheduled this wedding without consulting him. He was head over heels in love with her, and it was fine by him that she wanted to marry him. It took the pressure off of him asking her and waiting for her response. "Oh yeah, by the way, Aaron's wet."

"Kate and I already went around and told everyone but you and Sawyer. That's what we were doing when you and Sawyer started arguing yesterday," Claire said, as she walked over and grabbed a clean nappy that Charlie had made for Aaron. Charlie walked over and put Aaron in his crib so Claire could change him.

"You know, Charlie, once you're his daddy, you will need to change him sometimes too."

"Oh, bollocks," Charlie said under his breath. Then out loud he told Claire, "Yes, of course I will. Hey, if I have to go get cleaned up, how about you come with me," Charlie said smiling.

"Because no one can watch Aaron right now," Claire said, "So go."

"So you're saying that when I'm done, I have to watch my buddy Aaron while you get cleaned up?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly," Claire said.

Charlie walked out of the tent and went over to the ocean. He took off his shirt and shoes, and ran and jumped in when he got out deep enough. When he emerged from the water he felt a splash. He turned to see Sawyer swimming with just his boxers on. He also saw Kate, when she came up from under water, and she was only in her bra and underwear.

"What are you doing out here, Amigo?" Sawyer asked him. "Ain't it a little deep for you?"

"For your information, Claire made me go clean up for our wedding. And no, it's not too deep for me. I've been practicing my swimming," Charlie said back to Sawyer.

Before Sawyer could speak, another voice was heard from deeper in the water. It came from the island doctor, Jack. "Why don't you all go swimming closer to the beach. Only real men can swim out here in my part of the ocean."

"Then what are you doing out here?" Sawyer asked. "You're definitely not a real man."

"Please tell me Jack's wearing a shirt," Kate said as she hid behind Sawyer. She didn't want Jack to see her in her bra and panties.

"Kate, stop trying to hide. I already saw you," Jack said. He muttered under his breath, "Why isn't she with me?"

"Hey Doctor Giggles, go swim into shore where all the little kids swim," Sawyer said. "You'd probably fit in."

Jack looked over at Sawyer, then Charlie, then finally Kate. He sank under the water and started to swim into shore. "That's right Jack, you get your extremely nasty hairy chest out of the ocean," Kate said. "Go play with Ana Lucia."

Jack turned around and Charlie, Sawyer and Kate started laughing because they saw that Jack's eyes started watering up.

"Good one Kate," Charlie said as he dunked his head under the water and put his fingers under his eyes and pretended he was crying.

"Charlie are you almost done?" from the shore, the loving and caring voice of the most beautiful woman made Charlie come to his senses.

"I'm on my way," Charlie said.

"All right," Claire said walking back to the tent.

Charlie started swimming in towards the shore. When he reached it, he got up and splashed Jack. Then he ran towards his tent. When he looked into the tent, he saw Claire getting undressed and getting ready to wash up. "Hey love," Charlie said.

Claire turned towards him and kissed him. "I'm going to go get ready. Try to wear something decent that you haven't worn yet, so it should be somewhat clean."

"Ok, Claire," Charlie said in his reassuring voice.

Once again, Claire kissed him and handed Charlie the baby. "Look after him well," Claire said as she walked out.

---------------------------------------

Claire slowly walked into the water. "This water is so hot, how could this be refreshing," Claire said to herself. "How did Charlie do this?"

From out in the water, she heard someone yell, "Come on in Claire, the water's fine."

She recognized it as Kate's voice. "This water is really hot," Claire said as she walked in anyway.

"Kate?" Claire said. "How can you stand the temperature of the water? It can't be refreshing."

"It's not very nice but hey, if you can wash up it's gonna be fine," Kate said as she dunked her head under the water.

All of a sudden Claire felt a pair of hands on her back. She turned around to see Sawyer looking at her and smiling his toothy grin. "Gotcha."

"Sawyer!" Claire yelled. "You almost gave me a heart attack." She playfully punched him in the arm.

Kate came out of the water and said to Sawyer, "I think we should leave Claire so that she can get cleaned up."

"One question," Sawyer said. "How come I didn't know about this wedding?"

"Because you would have told Charlie," Kate said.

"No I wouldn't have," Sawyer said.

"Oh well Sawyer," Kate said. "We have to go, I'm starting to prune up.

Kate and Sawyer started to swim in towards the shore. Claire swam out a little further and started to wash herself.

--------------------------------

After Claire had been in the water for more than thirty minutes, she swam in and walked back to her tent. When she walked in she saw Charlie sitting there with Aaron in his arms and sleeping.

"Hey honey?" Claire said.

"Hey yourself," Charlie conversed. "Aaron just fell asleep about a few minutes ago."

Claire came in and took off her wet clothes. She didn't mind if Charlie watched. Preferably she actually wanted him to. She walked over and kissed him. Then she walked over to her stack of clothes and picked out something nice.

She picked out a white dress with purple and blue polka-dots. Charlie picked out a blue button down shirt with a pair of jeans. They put Aaron in a blanket and one of his nappies.

They were getting ready to get married.

They walked out of their tent and walked down the beach holding hands.

-----------------------------------

"Hey Kate, Sawyer," Claire said as they stopped at Sawyer and Kate's tent.

"Hey Claire," Kate said.

"Hey Mamacita," Sawyer said.

"What about me?" Charlie said. "I'm here too. Along with Aaron."

"I'm sorry Charlie," Kate said. "You too, Aaron."

"Well," Kate said. "Are you ready to be wed?"

"Well of course," Charlie said.

"I am also ready," Claire said.

--------------------------------------

Charlie and Claire gave Kate Aaron to hold before they got married.

Soon everybody was at Charlie and Claire's tent, so that they could be wed.

When everybody got there Eko came up and did his thing, and finally he said; "Do you, Claire Littleton, take Charles Pace as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Claire said as she looked over at Charlie and smiled.

Then Eko said to Charlie; "Do you Charles Pace, take Claire Littleton as lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Charlie said as he looked toward the other castaways and then to Claire. He also smiled.

"You may now kiss the bride," Eko said.

Charlie leaned over to Claire and kissed her softly. "I'm gonna get you off this island," Charlie said under his breath. "I promise."

"You really mean it?" Claire asked.

Before Charlie could say anything, John Locke interrupted him. "Is that a boat?"

Everybody looked over towards the beach. "I think it is," Kate said.

"I told you," Charlie said to Claire as she looked over towards him and kissed him.

Charlie and Claire ran over to Kate and grabbed Aaron. Then they walked down the beach holding hands and screaming, "We are saved! We are saved!"

Charlie, Claire, and Aaron lived happily ever after. Or did they?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's all. Pleeeease review for me! Good or bad, just let me know how it was. Thanks!**


End file.
